Unpleasent love
by Irikara
Summary: This is just a simple story about rin and haru, That i plan to update eventually.


Haru was bored mindless. He quite possibly would have been beginning his trek to school had he not known there was none on this day. Meaning, he most likely wouldn't get to see his favorite nezumi on this day... sadly. But Haru wasn't one to mourn over stupid things.

Sighing quietly and running narrow fingers through ivory-tipped black-based locks of hair that lay messily atop his head, he pondered moving somewhere. Nowhere specific, just walking to get away and catch some of the beautiful beams of sunlight glittering down from the sky that held the same awe-aspiring beauty within it. Anything was better than sitting her, alone, on the steps of the main house with absolutely nothing going on in the mind and no activities going on in the body. 

That would just, after all, prove the rumor that he was a 'stupid ushii' more clearly than anything else the fifteen-year-old had done. 

Before he even realized it, he was on his feet and moving, obsidian boots crushing soft and newly-grown blades of grass quite easily, black jeans skin-tight as always (even though he wasn't meaning to try to impress anyone), midnight colored shirt barely seen through the furry white coat that was light and loose around the lean frame, ashen eyes not really focusing on anything as he walked... which was the primary reason he always got lost- short attention span made some think he had no sense of direction. Few understood he was actually quite keen in the ways of direction... he just didn't pay attention long enough to stick to the path.

This was also why, within the span of a few minutes, Haru was quite far from the main house, and now obtaining the fact quite dully that he didn't exactly know where he was.

So, he followed his normal solution. Keep walking. Surely, sometime today, he would find a path he recognized and follow that for a little while. It had always worked before, why would it not work now? It was blissfully silent and magnificently sunny after all. Spending the day outdoors wasn't something Haru didn't want to do.

He didn't realize when he was making his path cross in front of the house of the boar and uma, staying silent and rather oblivious while he did so, still not completely focused... on anything, really. 

Rin sohma, was contently sitting on a bench in front of the park starring at the cement as if something actually interesting had been placed there. The girl had come here to get away from the main house, get away from Akito, away from Haru. Just away from everything.

Her black hair was sticking to the side of her neck, as for this time it was tied back in a simple brain instead of left down to add more unbearable heat to her neck. As for her clothes, she was simply dressed in the same thing a simple black dress, wrapping around the sides of her arms.

She would do anything to get away from the heat, even if it mean hugging some random man, just say she could per say be 'naked' not like it would even matter if anyone saw her. It wasn't her concern if someone found out about the curse; she honestly could careless at least at this current moment.

But as she sat there, the thing that came to mind the most was Haru. Even though she hated to admit it, and refused to accept that she still loved him. She couldn't help but not get him off her mind. Just they way he was...such a nice caring person, and with a simple insult to his hair. He turns into some crazy person, who would kill you for some ice-cream, though that was just a figure off speech.

Rin placed her hands on her knees sighing slightly, she knew some part of her still wanted to be with the silver, and black haired boy. But if it meant him getting hurt, there wasn't any possible way she was going to risk seeing him, or even talking to him... she didn't want what happened to her, to happen to Haru...

Haru shook his head slightly, his pale locks flying over his face, covering his eyes a bit. He continued walking, hoping that he would soon know where he was going, his boots making a slight clicking sound each time his foot made contact with the cement.

After walking around in a daze for ten minutes he looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was by a small park. But something caught him out of the corner of his eye, so he turned his gaze fully to see what this was. His cloudy eyes met that of equally stormy ones. Rin. He wasn't sure if he should approach her, but did so anyways. He hadn't gotten to talk to her after so long, he just couldn't help himself but to go and speak some friendly words to her. 

His boots clicked as he stepped towards her, slowly making it to her side and he sat down beside her on the wooden bench.

"Hello Rin, how have you been lately?" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eye. He hoped that she hadn't been in the hospital again. He wanted her to live a healthy, normal life. But that would never happen. Not when you live in this family.

He wished that they were still together; he missed how he could just go to her house and talk to her and how her long black locks would flow like a river when the wind picked them up in its drift.

Rin looked over at Haru and felt very uneasy in about 3 seconds. Sitting beside Haru was weird enough, let alone talking to him. After what she has said to him, she didn't think he would want to see her again. Even though it pained her to think that.

Rin pushed her braid to the other side of her head, having to fig it with something. "Hello..." She said simply taking in a deep breath. She was trying to decide to tell him to go away, or not. A part of her really wanted to talk to him, and the other part wanted to push him off the bench and tell him to leave her alone. All though that part was only for his own safety. And didn't his safety come first?

Taking in a deep breath, she turned to him and let her eyes give him a rather hard glare. "It's none of your concern what I'm doing, why don't you just go away? I don't even like you, why do you bother talking to me?" She said feeling a pin of guilt as she said it. She really didn't want to hurt Haru emotionally, but it was better losing her than having Akito hurt him.

Standing up from the bench, she took a few steps forward her shoes making a small click for the 4 steps and she turned around crossing her arms and looking at him. "I told you before, I'm tired of you. You stupid Ox. Just get out of my face, before puke" She said some strands of her blowing in her face, from the small wind that had started to pick up.

What was she doing? If anything she had probably just made Haru black, but then again in her eyes this seemed to be the only way.

When her sharp words hit his ears a bomb of rage exploded in the pit of his stomache "I'm sorry for caring your highness. I'm not gunna just leave the one I love to deal with her problems alone." Haru said bitterly.

He gave her an icy glare and stood up too; placing one hand on his hip "You're tired of me huh? Well I don't give two shits, honey, I'm not stupid, and you're the one that's stupid, if you can't even accept your own feelings for other. I feel sorry for you. I pity you. And I won't just leave you, not till you know how much I care for you. So stop acting like your queen of the fucking world and listen to what I have to say. I love you and I will never let you go." Haru said finally, taking three steps towards her, now towering over her.

He took her long hair in his fingers and grinned at her.

Rin immediately took in, that she had made Haru turn black. It was somewhat scary to have him react to her like that. She took in his words, and though about them for awhile and turned rather bitter. Pulling her hair out of his hand she took a step back and clenching together her fists placing them at the side of her hips.

Wait, did he just say that he loved her? Well she knew that, but she couldn't love him back. It just wouldn't work, if she loved him that meant in the end it would only end up hurting them both, mentally and physically. So she could just forget the love that could never be. But could she actually let go of them love that she had for him?

" Look, it's not like you know everything! Who are you the grand masters of knowledge! And it's not like you own me! I'm not yours! You never had me! So you have nothing to let go off! Maybe you should get a life, and stop being such a baby and find someone who loves you back. Why don't you just stop living in the fantasy world of me ever being with you again? Rin yelled coldly at him. Now attracting the attention of other people with all the yelling at screaming that the two where doing.

".He would never let her go" She wouldn't ever let him go, even if she couldn't say those words. Being harsh was the only thing she found, or though she could do. Lifting up her hand Rin attempted to slap Haru across the face.

Haru didn't care about the growing audience that now formed a circle about the pair "I sure as hell know more than you! I never ever said that I owned you! You just always choose to be a stubborn mule and make such a big deal out of this! I simply don't want to go on knowing that you feel like we had nothing, like our relationship was nothing to you!" Haru huffed, placing his hand on his hip again. 

When Rin tried to slap him he simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to his face "do I really mean nothing to you? Fine, I'll leave you alone. But I'm only doing it because you want me to. And I will never love anyone more than I love you Isuzu" He said looking into her dark eyes. It had been a long time since anyone from the family had called her by her real name other than her nickname.

Rin took in his words, and felt slightly pain in her stomach. This feeling was likely from guilt for what she has said, or maybe it was the things he was saying to her. For which one Rin was unsure, but all she wanted to do was be with Haru.

Rin stared into his eyes, when Haru grabbed her hand. She starred at them for a couple of seconds he had called her by her real name; it had been awhile since that had happened. And this most likely meant that Haru was being very serious.

After a few seconds, Rin's head fell onto Haru's shoulder, warm tears falling down her face and onto his arm. The girl was now completely sobbing on him. She hated herself for it, why did she have to love him? Why did she have to need him? She didn't want to, Rin didn't want this feeling inside of her heart but it just wouldn't go away. 

"I-im r-really sorry"Rin said her voice slightly muffled and hard to make out from the crying, and deep breaths she was taking. Not to mention her mouth was buried on his shoulder.

Haru was pained to she his beloved crying because of him, he brought his other arm up to stroke her hair "No need to be sorry, it's my fault." Haru said turning back to his white calm self.

His eyes were filled with worry and sadness at Rins sudden outburst in tears. He felt like he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry himself. But he must comfort Rin, she came before him.

He was mumbling sweet nothings into her ear, hoping that it would calm her down enough to be able to talk to him normally. He continued to stoke her hair gently.

Haru comforting Rin, only made her cry harder. It was being with him that she missed, but there was another part of her that knew she shouldn't and couldn't do this. Rin knew that there would never be a relationship for them, with Akito in the picture.

After a few minutes of whispers in her ear, and simple calming rubs on her back Rin calmed down a bit, guessing that she was now being held by white Haru. Lifting her head up, she whipped some of the tears from her now red and puffy eyes looking will, down at Haru seeing as she was taller than him.

" It's not your fault; it's not your fault in the least?" She said in between small hiccups that had been caused from her crying. 

" I'm such a burden on you, I'm really sorry" Rin said simply, wanting to pull herself out of his arms, but not finding it in herself to do so.


End file.
